monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ally "Octo" Pus
Ally Pus - morska potworzyca z podgatunku ośmiornicołaków, Urodzona na Hawaja która woli kiedy zwraca się do niej per Octo (i nauczyciele, rodzice, uczniowie... wszyscy). Dziewczyna jest wulkanem energii, a swoim wyglądem i zainteresowaniami stara się to podkreślać. Ally pprawie że nigdy nie rusza się bez nakrycia głowy, trochę by ukryć nim wrodzone wodogłowie, trochę ponieważ, cóż, kocha kapelusze. Nie da się jej nie lubić, jednak nie lubi się do końca angażować, woli kiedy inni "odwalają robotę" za nią. Mimo podziwu przez inne dziewczyny, Ally zdecydowanie woli przyjaźnić się z chłopcami z którymi łączy ją silny charakter i niezłomność. Jedną z rzeczy, których nienawidzi jest konsumpcja dóbr morskich, ma prawie że kompleks na tym punkcie, ale trudno się dziwić - sama po części jest "dobrem morskim", obecnie dziewczyna jest w związku, a każdej upiorce, która spróbowałaby ją z chłopakiem rozdzielić, byłaby gotowa nawet złamać rękę, świadczy to o jej lojalności, sile oraz temperamencie. Upiorkę pasjonuje muzyka lat 80 - 90 XX w, gra na saksofonie oraz taniec jazzowy, aczkolwiek upiorka nie do końca potrafi panować nad nogami i często się wywraca, ona jednak się nie poddaje i próbuje dalej, i dalej, i dalej... dziewczyna często wpycha swoje macki w nie swoje spraw, jednakże nie robi tego ze złych pobudek, Octo często przytłaczają jej emocje, woli martwić się problemami innych niż skupiać na swoich własnych. Osobowość Ally jest osobą zdecydowaną, odpowiedzialną i staranną. Dzięki pozytywnemu podejściu do życia i wielkiej pewności siebie, spełnia swe marzenia o karierze stylistki gwiazd i szczęściu. Wytrwale walczy o swoje i nie zraża się niepowodzeniami. Ally posiada klasę i niezachwiane zasady. Nie da się jej nie lubić. Jest dziewczyną wygadaną o radosnym sposobie bycia. Lubi towarzystwo, otacza się znajomymi i rodziną. Sama jednak nie lubi się angażować, woli kiedy inni "odwalają robotę" za nią. Stawia zbyt wysokie wymagania swoim znajomym. Nie zadowala się byle kim – często nie docenia tego, co ma na wyciągnięcie macki. Dziewczyna to dość surowa romantyczka. Wzbudza pewną zazdrość u innych upiorek. Mimo podziwu przez inne dziewczyny, Ally zdecydowanie woli przyjaźnić się z chłopcami z którymi łączy ją silny charakter i niezłomność, jednak nie okazuje tego wprost. Jest to upiorka o radosnym sposobie bycia i optymistycznie patrząca na świat. W jej towarzystwie ludzie przeważnie czują się dobrze. Do tego Ally lubi plotkować i interesuje się życiem innych – nie pozwala jednak komentować swojej osoby. Jeśli będzie miała ochotę, sama zacznie opowiadać o sobie. Można powiedzieć, że ośmiornicołaczka jest przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie i nienawidzi, gdy ktoś o niej dyskutuje. Dziewczyna, mimo pozytywnej energii którą roztacza, potrafi o 180 stopni zmienic swoje oblicze, potrafi wyjść z niej mała manipulantka, intrygantka, aczkolwiek jedynie, kiedy czuje że jej pozycja, jest bardzo mocno zagrożona. Musi mieć powód, by tak zareagować, często żałuje swoich decyzji oraz swojego cpostepowania, wobec czego zalezy jej na szybkim załagodzeniu konfliktów. Wygląd Ally to wysoka upiorka o niebieskawej skórze pokrytej łuskami. Dziewczyna ma łącznie sześć rąk, chociaż cztery z nich przypominają bardziej macki. Nie wiadomo jakiego koloru ma oczy (najprawdopodobniej zielone), gdyż 95 procent jej tęczówek zakrywa źrenica. Brwi Ally mają kolor brązowy. Dziewczyna posiada piegi. Wewnętrzna strona jej nóg i rąk pokryta jest karminowymi przyssawkami. Relacje Ally nie lubi angażować się w przyjaźnie. Jednak gdy ktoś zaproponuje jej swoje towarzystwo, nie odmówi. Na ogół jest bardzo towarzyską osobą. 'Rodzina' Ally jest córką ośmiornicołaków. Dziewczyna ma dwóch starszych braci, (Coltona i Johnnego) którzy są bliźniakami. Doprowadzają ją do szewskiej pasji, gdyż nie są osobami dbającymi o czystość pomiesczeń w których się znajdują, co dla samej Ally jest niezmiernie ważną sprawą. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciele upiorki to Sorsha Sparks, Justine Saina, Poppy Hokkaido, Sonna Rotson oraz San-Hee Yumeha i Blair DeGhoul. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zna się z Bunny Stone, Cotton Frayedsewn, Lonnie Von Vamps, Willow Martagon, Sakurą, SugarPuddy von Duch, Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes oraz Oliverem McCheetah a także Natashą Markov. 'Wrogowie' Jak na razie, dziewczyna nie zalazła nikomu za skórę a sama woli zdobywac przyjaciół niż wrogów. 'Miłość' Obiektem zainteresowań upiorki był Jay Ayton. Traktowali siebie jak najlepszych przyjaciół. Spotykali się przez pewien czas, lecz Ally doszła do wniosku że chłopak jest jej kulą u nogi i mają zupełnie inne poglądy na przyszłość. Zerwali lecz nadal są serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. 'Historie relacji' Z Justinem Saina Znajomi, raczej nie widują się zbyt często, a jeśli już to na szkolnych przyjęciach, gdyż ośmiorniczka jest w szkolnej orkiestrze. Bliżej Octo chłopak miał okazję poznać podczas jednego z koncertów orkiestry, z reszta to dzięki niemu Ally się w niej znalazła. Zauważył upiorke z zamiłowaniem grającą na saksofonie, a że podziwia wszelkie osoby wykonujące czynności z pasją, głośno zaklaskał i rzekł, że wróży jej karierę w orkiestrze szkolnej. Ally trochę się zaczerwieniła, ale poczuła się dumna, skoro muzyk docenia jej twórczość. Smutno odrzekła, że próbowała już, ale nie szukają kogoś, kto gra jedynie na saksofonie. Chłopak chwile myślał, po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy stwierdził, że spokojnie mogłaby grać... na tubie! Był pewien, że orkiestra nie pogardzi znajomością gry na takim instrumencie. Ally trochę się zdziwiła, aczkolwiek chłopak w prosty sposób przedstawił jej podstawy gry na tym instrumencie. Uradowana dziewczyna, z powodu łatwości opanowania podstaw, niemal od razu zabrała tubę i ruszyła do samorządu uczniowskiego. Dostała się. Z Sakurą Ich znajomość zaczęła się od przygody w sklepiku. Ally przepuściła Sakurę w kolejce do kasy, Sakura tak rozczuliła się tym gestem, że zaczęła częściej konwersować z ośmiornicołaczką oraz spędzać z nią czas. Czeka na chwilę, w której mogłaby odwdzięczyć się dziewczynie. Z Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes Upiorki poznały się na lekcji Szalonej Nauki, kiedy to Katie jęczała jak bardzo nie rozumie. Akurat w tamtym momencie siedziały blisko siebie i Ally zareagowała na jęki koleżanki z ławki. Trochę pomogła jej w zrozumieniu, a trochę pogadały. Później spotykały się częściej rozmawiając. Katie polubiła charakter Ally, dlatego w znajomości z nią nie przeszkadza jej nawet chęć do plotek ośmiorniczki. Z Amelie Purrmeow Przyjaźń z Amelie rozpoczęła się w dosyć surowy sposób. Octo przyłapała Amelie w wampiauli, kiedy ta wykonywała układ taneczny jednej z potworniarek, różnica w tym, że ten który wykonywała kocica nadawał się do tańca. Al była oszołomiona talentem dziewczyny, ale oczywiście jej tego nie powiedziała prosto w oczy. Szybko usunęła się z pola widzenia i zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Ośmiorniczka zauważyła, że niedługo w Straszyceum ma się odbyć konkurs taneczny. Pomimo uczucia winy i przeświadczenia, że źle postępuje, postanowiła zapisać Amelie na ten konkurs bez jej wiedzy i potajemnie sprowadzić ją w wyznaczone miejsce. Nadszedł dzień konkursu, Ally pokierowała dziewczynę do auli, mówiąc jej, że ktoś tam na nią czeka i tam miała czekać aż ktoś podniesie kurtyny. Nie mając nic do roboty, zaczęła tańczyć. Ally wszystko obserwowała, ale Amelie najwyraźniej jej nie widziała. Gdy potwory zaczęły się już schodzić, kurtyna się podniosła. Kocica w odpowiednim momencie zareagowała i uciekła ze sceny. Tak się bała kompromitacji. Wiedziała, że za wszystkim stoi ośmiorniczka. Na przerwie podeszła do niej i poprosiła o wytłumaczenie. Ally poczuła się winna, poczucie winy zagęszczało się w niej jak robaczek w jabłku. Szczerze przeprosiła kotołaczkę i poprosiła o wybaczenie. Amelie nie należała do osób nadgorliwych i markotnych, więc szybko pogodziła się z ośmiorniczką, umawiając się, że Ally nie będzie wkładała macek w nie swoje sprawy, a Amelie nie będzie się ukrywać ze swoimi ukrytymi talentami. Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki konkursu, dyrektorka Głowenia ofiarowała kotce złoty medal, jednak ta nie chciała go przyjąć, mówiąc, że należy się Ally, ponieważ to ona jest wybitną tancerką. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny trzymają się razem i Amelie ma w Ally dobrą przyjaciółkę. Z Oliver McCheetah Dobrzy znajomi. Zdolności ' *'Oddychanie pod wodą '- Ally jest morskim stworzeniem, może więc bez probemu być pod wodą. *'Przyssawanie się do twardych powierzchni - Dzięki swoim przyssawkom umieszczonym na rękach i nogach, Ally może przyssać się do twardych powierzchni np.do szkła. 'Zainteresowania' 'Gra na saksofonie ' Upiorka jest miłośniczką jazzu; pokochała ten instrument, odkąd wzięła go po raz pierwszy do macki. 'Taniec' jazzowy Mimo tego, że dziewczyna kompletnie nie umie tańczyć i często się przewraca, i wywija "kozły" na parkiecie. 'Show Biznes' Ally bardzo interesuje show biznes, ale wolałaby dać sobie uciąć mackę niż się publicznie do tego przyznać. 'Muzyka rozrywkowa ' Ally wprost kocha słuchać muzyki rozrywkowej, ma swoich kilku idoli oraz ulubione kawałki, w obronie których byłaby gotowa nawet zrobić komuś krzywdę. 'Reklama i marketing ' Tak jak w przypadku Show biznesu - to nieprawdopodobne, by przyznała się publicznie do tej pasji, najbardziej lubi dowiadywać się jakie sztuczki stosują producenci by sprzedać dany produkt. Nie zapomniane cytaty Drop dead diary *'Moja Buu-nikalna cecha:' Przemierzam! Kroczę prosto do swojego celu dzięki moim niezachwianym wartościom. *'Ksywka' :Octo *'Ulubione powiedzonka': "Nananana, sam to zrób" *'W szkole najbardziej lubi...:' Fizykę *'A najmniej: '''Historię *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Dom Ally znajduje się całkowicie pod wodą, w tym jej pokój. *'Nie rusza się bez :' kapelusza, nakrycie na głowę to dla niej wręcz obowiązkowy element ubioru. Po czym ją poznać? *Jej skóra zawsze jest wilgotna. *Praktycznie codziennie ma na głowie czarny bądź granatowy kapelusz. *Jej oczy maja nienaturalnie wielkie źrenice. *Ręce ma pokryte przyssawkami. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Resident of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku *Bollywood here we come! *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals W filmie Live-action, w rolę Octo wcieliłaby się amerykańska aktorkathumb|left|146px oraz piosenkarka Laura Marano, która wystąpiła w wielu produkciach Disney Channel (min. Głowna rola w serialu "Austin & Ally" czy w filmie pełnometrażowym "Pod włos" (ang. Bad hair day).W polskiej wersji językowej Ally głosu użyczyłaby Magdalena Wasylik, znana między innimi z podkładania głosu postaci Księżniczki Poppy w polskiej wersji animacji DreamWorks "Trolle" czy dubbingowania postaci Ally w serialu Disney Channel "Austin i Ally". Ciekawostki *Zlepiona ksywka wraz z nazwiskiem dziewczyny daje angielskie słowo "Octopus", które w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "Ośmiornica". *Nowy basic postać zawdzięcza pracy Liścia w TS4. *Imię upiorki w serii " Scarily Ever After " brzmi Allsula, jest to nawiązanie do Ursuli - Disneyowskiej "Morskiej wiedźmy" *Wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny urodzili się na Borneo. Prócz Ally, która przyszła na świat podczas romantycznego rejsu jej rodziców. *Często zwraca się do innych osób ich inicjałami (wymawia je angielskim alfabetem) np. Do Justine mówi JS. *Ally ma wodogłowie. Dziewczyna skutecznie ukrywa je pod burzą włosów. *Ulubione gatunki muzyczne ośmiornicołaczki to Jazz i Funk. *Uwielbia słuchać piosenek w języku Hiszpańskim. Sama się go uczy. *Znaczna większość lubianych przez nią utworów pochodzi z lat 80-90 XX w, Ally często stylizuje się na modę z tamtych lat. *Ośmiornicołaczka uwielbia tańczyć, kiedy coś jej się uda. (O ile wygibasy Ally można nazwać tańcem) tak naprawdę dziewczyna nie do końca potrafi tańczyć i nie przejmuje się tym. *Jak każda ośmiornica Ally ma trzy serca. Krew upiorki, tak jak u ośmiornic, ma niebieski odcień. *Upiorka to zamiłowana wojowniczka o prawa "owoców morza", kiedy widzi, że ktoś je np.sushi, podchodzi, wyrywa tacę i krzyczy "ZWARIOWAŁEŚ/AŚ? TO MÓGŁ BYĆ MÓJ KREWNY!!!" w temacie spożywania ryb i innych dóbr morskich, upiorka jest równie zacięta. Prowadzi nawet klub przeciwników jedzenia morskich stworzeń, póki co ma jedynie 45 członków, którymi są w całości krewni Ally. *Początek cytatu "A kto to, a kto to moze być? " został zaczerpnięty od postaci Mabel Pines z serialu Disneya "Gravity Falls" *Styl Ally został całkowicie zmieniony dzięki serii "A Musically Horryfing Inspiration" a ściślej mówiąc, dzięki "jej" piosence w tej serii. Klasyczny potwór '''Potwór morski' -Pojawił się on po raz pierwszy w filmie "Gill-man" z 1954 roku. Film opowiada o wyprawie naukowców w górę Amazonki. Poszukiwali oni skamieniałych szczątków, które potwierdziłyby istnienie człowieka ryby. Co jakiś czas kolejni członkowie zespołu zostali zabijani w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że stoi za tym prehistoryczny potwór, którego szkieletu szukali. Wkrótce okazuje się, że tytułowy Gill-man potrafi przebywać zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie. thumb|left|234px Ośmiornicołak ' /połączenie człowieka oraz ośmiornicy powstałe na wzór np. Wilkołaka/–Ośmiornica, rząd drapieżnych głowonogów (Cephalopoda) z podgromady płaszczoobrosłych (Coleoidea), obejmujący gatunki o zwartym ciele i 8 ramionach spiętych błoną. Zamieszkują wyłącznie morza pełnosłone, zwłaszcza rejony raf koralowych. Występują zwykle w płytkich wodach, ale znane są gatunki głębokowodne i pelagiczne. Vulcanoctopus hydrothermalis żyje w pobliżu kominów hydrotermalnych. Ośmiornice pojawiły się w kredzie. Znanych jest około 250 gatunków współcześnie żyjących. Wiele z nich ma istotne znaczenie gospodarcze. Żywią się rybami i skorupiakami. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|242px '''Hawaje '– najmłodszy z 50. stanów USA (dołączony 21 sierpnia 1959 roku). Jedyny stan leżący wyłącznie na wyspach. Położony na archipelagu Hawaje, w północno-środkowej części Oceanu Spokojnego. Stolicą stanu jest Honolulu leżące na wyspie Oʻahu. Archipelag jest pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Rozpościera się na długości niemal 2,5 tys. km. Składa się z 137 wysp, w tym z 8 głównych spośród których 7 jest zamieszkanych– Hawaiʻi, Oʻahu, Kauaʻi, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Maui i Niʻihau; wyspa Kahoʻolawe jest niezamieszkana. Powierzchnia wysp jest górzysta, a na terenie archipelagu znajduje się wiele czynnych wulkanów. Po stanach Alaska, Floryda i Kalifornia, Hawaje posiadają czwartą najdłuższą linię brzegową w USA. Galeria Ally Octo Pus.jpg|Pierwszy i (chyba) oficjalny , Paintowy art Ally,jej stary wygląd do którego mam sentyment więc goo nie usuwam,ale jakoś mi do niej nie pasuje. Ally 2.jpg|Tło z Ally również z Painta (czyli było mi nudno) Ally moodboard by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard Ally FDOS.jpg|Nowy oficjalny styl i wygląd Ally (a pomsł na rebot wpadł mi podczas słuchania pewnej piosenki w pewnym popularnym /chyba/ programie rozrywkowym stacji Polsat o metamorfozach) Ally ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Ally rysowany na kartce,stary wygląd Ally Portret.jpg|Portret Ally. (paskudny bo jakżeby inaczej) TakaSeAlly.jpg|Ally rysowana przy użyciu tylko kredek TakiSeRysunek.jpg|Ally oraz Mei - Lin,Lonnie,San-Hee,Blair,Cassidy,Miusa,Szeheryzade i Genevieve TakiSobieRysunek.jpg|Ally,San-Hee,Szeheryzade,Genevieve,Otto,Mei - Lin oraz Blair AllyMichelleMarcy szkic.jpg|Ally z Marcy La'Sweet i Michelle Cake Ally i Justine.jpg|Ally oraz Justine AllyJustineSonna.jpg|Wraz z Sonną i Justine IMG 20161215 143256.jpg|Wraz z Miusa Harumi IMG 20161218 110253.jpg|Za dużo pewnej produkcji DreamWorksa.... (to nie jest chibi) CiciAllyPoppySzkicDługopisem.jpeg|z Cici i Poppy TakiSobiePortretAlly RM.jpeg|Tabletowa jakość... Ally z choinką.jpeg|jak obok.... ZamysłNowego DesignuAlly.jpeg|...i znowu TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg SanAlly.jpeg BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC Ally i Poppy przy ognisku by Rochi.jpg Szybki portret Octo by Rochi.jpg Allly.jpg RoS 2 by Rochi.jpg Ally i Jay szkic pełny by Rochi.jpg AllyIJayWDeszczuSzkic.jpg RysunekAllyWZeszycie.jpg|Oto, co robi Rochi kiedy nudzi się na lekcji Ally z saksofonem szkic.jpg|W końcu Ally doczekała się rysunku tego typu SzkicPortretOcto.jpg BlairAllyJustinSzkicOłówkiem.jpg|Z Blair i Justinem - szkic ołówkiem PoppyJayAllySzkicOłówkiem.jpg|szkic z Poppy i Jay'em KilkaSzkicówKolorowychKilkuOC.jpeg AllyOctoSzkicZOśmiornicoSpinkąWeWłosach.jpeg|Co ja poradzę, że Lagoona w Scaris tą spinkę miała genialną? <3 IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg Allyijayszkic.jpeg Ally i Jay chibi by Rochi.jpeg Ally na święta.jpg Allynew design ID.jpg Ally zima 2019.jpg|Strój z okazji Zimy w 2019 roku. Stroje Ally1.jpg|Ally w stroju inspirowanym latami 80'tymi Ally13Wishes.jpg|Al w 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah ally cb.jpg|Coffin Bean Ally AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Ally VRS.jpg|Victorian Rose Style (czyli pseudoWiktoriańska bo nie znam się na epokach) Ally PD.jpg|Picture Day Ally PD 2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day Ally FDOS.jpg|First Day of School Ally FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls Ally H.jpg|Horristmas IMG 20161215 143124.jpg|Howlspray Live! IMG 20161215 143055.jpg|Howlspray Live! Ally BHWC! 1.jpeg|BHWC! Ally i Jay CL.jpeg|Couples look Ally RoS2.jpeg|Residents of Souls 2 Ally i Jay NS.jpeg|Z Jay'em - New Scaremester Ally HOI.jpg|Horror on ice Ally RFC.jpg|Ready for Coachella! Ally FR.jpg|Fierce Rockers (co z tego że saksofon bardziej jest z jazzem kojarzony niż z rockiem, co z tego...) Ally & Jay GE.jpg|Ghood Ending Ally YBN.jpg|Your Best Nightmare Ally PitC.jpg Ally SEA.jpeg|Scarlivy Ever After - jako Morska wiedźma z "Małej Syrenki" Ally GR.jpeg Ally DS.jpeg Ally i Jay ByBy GG.jpeg|Boo York, Boo York:Gala Ghoulfriends (z Jay'em) Ally i Justin DC.jpg|Dance Class z Justin Saina Ally BHWC new.jpg|odnowione BHWC Od innych IMG 20160819 210118.jpg|Od SmoczaS Ally Octo Skullette.png|Skullette Ally od Pixie.Giggler Ally by A.G.jpg|Ally w designie z AMHI od Amity.Gala Allyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Ally w simsach od Listka Qlyyyyyyyy.png|portret Ally w simsach również od Listka Ally 2 by A.G.jpg|Ally - saksofonistka od Amity.Gala PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 Meta timeline *'''Kwiecień 2016 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Ally "Octo" Pus *'25 Kwietnia 2016' - Pojawia się Bio Ally. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Ally oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Potwory morskie Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija